The Kingdoms
by MoonScar13
Summary: This is a story about the fall of my Night Walker kingdoms and how they were reclaimed.
1. The Fall

Once upon a time, not long ago, there were four glorious kingdoms. These territories belonged to the Night Walkers. To the North lived the ones whose children were born alive and the biggest of the four types. To the South were the aquatic who were smallest; no bigger than a medium-size cat. To the East were the hives of the insects, and to the West were the hollow-boned; birds. Once, these kingdoms ruled in harmony with one another and were kept isolated from those outside their territory. They traded with one another, sharing their secrets with each other and learning new ways to live. The most accomplished out of the four kingdoms, were the mammals. They ruled the most territory, had the greatest treasures, fought the bravest battles, and could cope in any environment. The one thing all four creatures shared, was gender and talent. Only males could be Night Walkers and each male was blessed with the ability of great music. For 2,000 years the kingdoms remained untouched by foreigners and intruders.

Then one day, the sky turned to fire and the earth shook as unheavenly spirits bloomed like thorns. The Hollows flew away, the Aquanians swam to underground caves and spread out into the ocean, and the Insectides swarmed to the dense jungles of Africa and South America. The Mammalians remained trapped under their king's psychotic reign. The palace crumbled, lives were taken, and firey ice poured like a waterfall over the kingdom! Then...

...Silence...


	2. Meeting

DB's POV

* * *

(present time)

I awoke from the same terrible nightmare again. I laid there for a bit and tried to gather my boundaries. I always woke up the same way: panicked breathing and cold sweats. I thought to myself, _how can a 19 year-old have such horrid nightmares?_ I looked around. the other orphan boys were sound asleep. A glance at my alarm clock, _5 in the morning. _I sat up and rubbed my head tiredly. I pulled myself out of bed and sighed deeply as my feet hit the icy cold floor. It was winter time and the heater in the orphanage had gone out a couple of days ago. The only means of warmth were blankets and a fireplace downstairs. I pulled on my patched brown pants and a black sweater -tightly curling a red, tattered scarf around my neck- and headed off downstairs. I walked past Poppy's room, he was our keeper... our guardian angel. I peeked into the ice-covered lair of the ice dragon. The scientist was passed out at his desk, obviously he'd been working all night again. I gathered up what money I had, slipped on boots and a wool coat, and headed out to buy food for breakfast.

I was 19... tall, lanky, curled and wavy orange hair on my head with light tan fur everywhere else, and coal black eyes. I trudged through the passionless snow, dagger-like flakes whipping around me in the dark and the wind howling like ravenous wolves. The other orphan boys always said I looked older during the winter time. They would say my face would harden, teeth clench, and eyes burn with an inner flame that kept me going. I didn't know who I was or how I even got there... I just showed up. I don't remember my past, no family and no friends. Poppy has tried to find my file, but I don't have one according to our country. I'm, what people say, nonexistent. I didn't care what people thought of me, I just wanted to survive and end my nightmares for good.

I reached a small corner store. By this time I was bled white, comatose, dead. I walked in and looked around. I spotted a box of tarts and licked my lips. I looked at my money and saw that I didn't have enough to purchase the box. I glanced over and saw a girl, about my age, staring at me. she was a foot away and smaller than me with beautiful green eyes and minty fur. She wore some old army clothes that were a little big on her, but kept her warm. I looked at the box in my hand and then back at her. She blushed and looked down shyly. I moved a little closer and offered her the box. After she took it, I left the store beggarly and headed back to the orphange. It wasn't long before I felt a tug at my scarf from behind. _hm? _I turned and saw the girl standing there with the box of tarts, looking at me with her large eyes. She was like an angel now with the white snow and blackness all around her; she was a drop of color in a black and white world.

"Here..." she said as she handed me the box and smiled warmly "I bought them for you."

"F... For me?" I asked in bewilderment as I took the box "Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name?" She quarried.

I nodded, excited to hear it. I was hoping for a strong name, like that which would belong to the heaven's. But...

"It's Flippy."

Her name was so much more than that. It was simple, sweet, and cute. I wanted to say that name over and over, but i just played it in my mind quietly. She asked me what my name was. I stared at her and thought whether, or not, to lie to her... but in the end I didn't.

"I don't know." I admitted "Most people just call me... DB"


End file.
